Teaching Feeling
by Bavilso
Summary: Hola, es mi primera historia, aquellos que jugaron el juego sabrán de que va, si no básicamente es la relación entre una esclava y un doctor !disfruten¡ jaja.
1. Nuestro Primer día

Hola, Creo que esto va aquí, es el primer fic que subo por lo que no estoy muy familiarizado con el tema... En fin disfruten.

Los Personajes fueron diseñados, escritos y desarrollados por "Ray-kbys", cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia.

 **Capítulo 1: Nuestro primer día**

Viajo por la carretera rumbo al hogar de mi nuevo amo, todavía no sé muy bien si será un hombre joven o de edad avanzada como fue mi anterior propietario, de todas formas no importa que piense en ello, quiera o no este será mi destino y tendré que aceptarlo, solo espero recibir un trato mejor que aquel que tuve en la anterior mansión.

Fijo mi vista hacia el conductor es un hombre delgado, usa un sombrero color gris y un traje del mismo color, el cual deja al descubierto su camisa blanca. Además de eso destacan sus ojeras, todo parece indicar que no ha dormido bien en días, bueno ahora que lo pienso lleva conduciendo desde anoche, debe estar cansado.

—Chica, dentro de poco llegaremos, espero que te comportes— dijo el hombre sospechoso mientras levantaba su cabeza por encima del hombre para fijar su vista en Sylvie—. Bien llegamos, espera dentro del auto.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras veía al hombre alejarse, luego pose mi atención sobre la casa de mi nuevo amo, no es muy grande ni muy chica, más bien mediana, mis anteriores dueños generalmente tenían mansiones enormes en donde estaban sus muchos esclavos, pero en este caso la historia es diferente, en fin la fachada de la caza era algo anticuada y vagamente estaba pintada de color blanco, aunque faltaba pintar en algunos lados, las ventanas eran enormes pero las cortinas a primera vista no dejaban entrar o salir a la luz del sol, y justo en la puerta se encontraba un cartel en donde se podía leer «Doctor», al parecer mi nuevo amo será un médico, espero que no le ocurra experimentar conmigo…

Ladeo mi cabeza de lado a lado, quiera o no debo aceptar cualquier orden, así que tener esa clase de pensamientos es innecesario, un sonido me distrae y busco con la mirada al autor de dicho acto, hasta que me encuentro con una ardilla, giro mi cabeza e intento aproximar mi cabeza lo máximo que me permite la ventanilla del auto, pero una vez que los ojos del pequeño animal y los míos se encuentran, este sale corriendo, será acaso que ¿tiene miedo de mí? o ¿de mis cicatrices?, bien eso ya no importa ahora solo queda esperar.

—Oye, ¡Ven aquí! — gritó el hombre con sombrero.

Al escuchar su grito salgo disparada del coche hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde el hombre me da la indicación de entrar, al cruzar la puerta frente a mí se encuentra un joven de no más de veintidós años de edad, vestido con unos jeans viejos color azul, una camisa de color blanco y una bata del mismo color que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su cuerpo es bastante delgado, puede que no tenga una buena alimentación, es relativamente más alto que yo, me atrevería a decir que supera mi altura por varias cabezas, su cabello es corto de un color negro azabache, y sus ojos son de un color celeste, si no fuera por su apariencia de hombre marginado, sería bastante apuesto.

—Una persona adinerada murió en un accidente hace poco, como no tenía familiares, aquellos que afirmaban ser sus funcionarios públicos, familiares, y amigos, vinieron y se llevaron todas sus posesiones. Tengo unas cuantas conexiones aquí y allí, por lo que fui capaz de conseguir algo de lo que quedó, pero también conseguí algunas cosas problemáticas. Esta de aquí es una de ellas— Dijo el hombre señalando a Sylvie—. Soy un humilde comerciante ahora, y mi lema es comprar y vender "cualquier cosa", pero cuando se trata de compra y venta de personas…por lo que en lugar de hacer algo estúpido, pensé en que cualquiera que disponga de ella estaría bien, también se me ocurrió deshacerme de ella pero…incluyo alguien como yo tiene compasión. Seré directo ¿podría hacerse cargo de esta chica? —preguntó el hombre al doctor.

Veo como el joven doctor se queda pensando, ladea su cabeza de lado al lado hasta se le escucha decir un suave «Si»

—Si es así nos ayudaría tanto a mí, como a esta chica, la de aquí— Señalando a Sylvie—. Es una esclava sin ningún familiar, puede ayudar en casa o tratarla como a su juguete, no hay nadie que se oponga. Bien, entonces debería marcharme. Una vez más, muchas gracias por salvarme ese día— Dijo el hombre tras marcharse.

Tras marcharse y quedar a solas con aquel hombre, me presento formalmente.

—Encantada de conocerle, mi nombre es Sylvie. Muchas gracias por aceptarme. No puedo hacer trabajos pesados, pero creo que puedo hacer cualquier tarea simple que ordene. De cualquier forma, a mi anterior amo le gustaba oírme gritar— Dijo Sylvie—. Por favor, trátame con suavidad— agregó.

Luego de presentarme puedo ver como el doctor se agarra de la cabeza preocupado, ¿Qué habrá pasado?, luego de ello busca en sus bolsillos algo inútilmente, ya que al parecer no lo encuentra alarmado sale corriendo rumbo a lo que parece ser su estudio mientras grita « ¡Me olvide las recetas!», luego de salir corriendo me quedo sola esperando.

Sin más que hacer, estudio con la mirada mi nueva casa, al lado de la entrada se encuentra lo que parece ser una sala de estar con un armario y una biblioteca llena de libros, en la cual el tema principal parece ser medicina, hay uno que llama mi atención, y puedo leer que dice «Fotosíntesis», ¿Qué será?, más adelante se encuentran 2 habitaciones una al lado de la otra, y lo que parece ser un baño en el centro de ambas, del lado del frente, el estudio en donde acaba de entrar el doctor, luego está la cocina que al parecer al mismo tiempo es el comedor y para finalizar más adelante se encuentra una puerta que calculo llevaría al patio trasero, es una casa pequeña pero lo suficientemente amueblada para que una sola persona o inclusive dos puedan vivir.

…

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo halla pasado desde que entro mi nuevo amo en la habitación, creo que ya habrá sido una o dos horas, no es que me moleste o algo estar parada en la puerta, pero el miedo de no saber que pasara después es muy alto, por lo general mis anteriores dueños ya habrían planteado sus intenciones pero este sujeto es muy extraño.

Pasa el tiempo y veo que sale de su oficina, elevando sus brazos al cielo en señal de haber terminado un arduo día laboral, entra en la cocina, abre la heladera y toma una botella de zumo de naranja para luego servirse en un vaso, y dejar la botella en la heladera, cuando bebe el líquido nuestros ojos se encuentran y su primera reacción al verme, fue escupir todo el líquido derramando el contenido en el suelo. Una vez limpio, toma unos instrumentos de cocina y rápidamente empieza a cocinar, tras unos minutos de ardua espera, coloca sobre la mesa platos y vasos, se acerca hacia donde estoy y tomándome de mi muñeca me lleva hacia la cocina diciendo «Vamos»

Estoy sorprendida, esto no es algo que me haya sucedido antes…

—La cena, ¿está bien que coma a pesar de que no haya gritado? —El doctor solo asiente con la cabeza—. El amo es muy compasivo.

Tras decir eso, el doctor sirve en cada vaso un poco de agua, y en los platos ensalada y un poco de pasta, para luego sentarse, sin saber que hacer me atrevo a preguntar.

—Amo, ¿Viene alguien a comer esta noche? Tal vez sería mejor que me esconda en algún lugar.

—Es tu comida— respondió el doctor.

— ¿Está es mi comida?, mi anterior amo me hubiera dado solo pan y agua… ¿Tengo permitido comer esto? —Preguntó Sylvie—. E-entonces… gracias por la comida.

Levanto con nervios el tenedor, y empiezo a comer con un poco de torpeza la comida, no es que no quiera, es que es la primera vez que tengo este trato y el miedo me impide disfrutar de la comida, aun así termino de comer, debo admitir que estuvo deliciosa, tanto la sopa como la ensalada y la pasta.

—Gracias por la comida, amo… esta es la primera vez que… he comido una comida tan deliciosa. También es la primera vez que he comido hasta estar satisfecha muchas… gracias…

Luego de terminar la comida, veo como el amo se levanta alza los platos y me indica que lo siga hasta una de las dos habitaciones, al abrirla me encuentro en una habitación poco amueblada ya que solo contaba con una armario, un escritorio en donde había una manta encima, y por último la cama.

—Amo… ¿Dónde debería dormir? —. Observo como me mira extrañado y señala la cama, para luego darse vuelta rumbo hacia la puerta—. Pero… ¿está bien que use esta habitación? Y ¿está cama? Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en el piso.

—La clínica está separada. Esta es una habitación extra en caso de que haya un paciente de emergencia.

—Si ese es el caso, aceptare agradecida esta habitación.

El amo asiente con la cabeza, y se dirige hacia la salida, pero antes de que se valla me atrevo a preguntar.

—Amo… ¿Qué me va a pasar a partir de ahora en adelante?, ¿Me hará cosas dolorosas y terribles?

Tras decir eso solo lo escucho decir un leve «No haré nada como eso»

— ¿Enserio? No me importaría que me haga cosas dolorosas si le place, Amo. Mi amo anterior disfrutaba de oírme gritar de dolor. Haré cualquier cosa para ayudar, estoy bien con…sólo un poco de comida. Así que por favor, tenga piedad. Buenas Noches Amo.

Lo veo alejarse, mientras cierra la puerta y de esta forma da por comenzada mi nueva vida en este lugar, espero que no sea como en los anteriores, no soportaría tanto dolor…

—Bien, es hora de dormir…


	2. ¿Segundo día?

Hola, Acabo de hacer el 2 no se si les gusto anterior, pero ya lo tengo hecho así que no importa jaja, pido disculpas por la demora pero tuve que rendir unos parciales y bueno ya saben cosas que pasan. En fin disfruten y gracias por leer.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Ray-kbys.

* * *

Capítulo 2: ¿Segundo día con ella?

Despierto a la mañana siguiente un poco antes de lo usual, intento nuevamente conciliar el sueño pero el simple acto de cerrar nuevamente mis ojos y dormir, termina por convertirse en una odisea, sin más preámbulos termino por hacer mi cama y luego pasar al baño a tomar una ducha.

Luego de concluir con mi aseo diario, abro la puerta del ropero, para tomar una de mis muchas batas de laboratorio, creo ser el único doctor que tiene más batas que prendas en su guardarropa, recuerdo mis días en la escuela cuando era estudiante de derecho y veía a los de la carrera de medicina ir de aquí a allá vestidos de blanco, al final termine por dejar derecho y transferirme a medicina, sé que no es lo más profesional elegir un oficio en base a la estética pero…hasta el día de hoy no me arrepiento, la profesión es buena y lo que viene con ella también. Sin perder más tiempo me dirijo a mi oficina.

—Buenos días, amo.

Escucho una suave voz provenir de la sala de estar, ¿los antiguos residentes se convirtieron en fantasmas? Maldición, pedí específicamente nada de fantasmas, ya me parecía raro por qué la inmobiliaria quería vender esta casa. Llevo mis manos hasta la sien, mientras en un intento por estar tranquilo repito constantemente «los fantasmas no existen» pasado el tiempo decido actuar como hombre y enfrentar al miedo, así que a pasos agigantados voy rumbo hacia la sala, apoyo mi cuerpo contra la pared y despacio busco con la mirada el origen del sonido.

Abro mis ojos y llevo una mano hacia el pecho, mientras el fuerte latido mi corazón retumba en el angosto pasillo haciendo parecer esto cada vez más a una película de terror, una vez me tranquilizo intento digerir el shock poco a poco. Bien, para abreviar salí de mi habitación, escuche un ruido y luego el causante resulto ser una chica, de ojos y cabello color gris claro, no parece medir más de uno sesenta y viste solo unos harapos de un marrón claro, ¿Acaso los demonios se empezaron a manifestar en forma de lolis? Es cierto que las noticias llegan tardan en llegar a este pueblo, pero…eso ya es demasiado.

Intento pensar nuevamente en otra opción, ¿Qué tan probable es que sea un demonio? Pero aunque no lo sea, ¿Qué hace una chica precisamente en mi sala de estar?, hace años no recibo visitas de ese tipo, espero no haber cometido algún delito… espera, seamos razonables ¿será acaso otra paciente? Aunque recién son las siete de la mañana, y yo comienzo a trabajar a partir de las diez.

Pasados unos minutos, golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Ayer un tipo al que salve la vida en el pasado, se presentó en casa, me dio una gran retribución monetaria y mientras pensaba que estaba olvidando algo, se ve que acepte sin darme cuenta, cuidar a una chica, ¿ahora qué hago?, eso me pasa por ser tan distraído.

Sin saber que hacer tomo aire, e intentando parecer cool acomodo el cuello de mi camisa y me dirijo hacia la joven, mientras intento en vano recordar su nombre, al no saberlo opto por simplemente devolver el saludo de hace media hora atrás.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Buenos días, amo.

¿Amo? ¿A qué viene ese extraño saludo? Obviando ese hecho mis ojos se centran en las muchas cicatrices que posee en su cuerpo ¿Cómo no pude observarlas antes? Mentiría si dijera que no me llaman la atención, pero por simple tanto decido no mencionarlas, aunque me preocupa ¿acaso no dolerán? ¿No sería mejor vendarlas?, se lo preguntare luego.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Okay, esa no fue una buena pregunta, esto me pasa por vivir tanto tiempo solo.

—Lo siento, no soy buena conversadora— respondió Sylvie tajante.

—Descuida, yo tampoco lo soy, por lo general paso mi tiempo en el consultorio sin salir de casa, soy algo así como… ¿un marginado quizás?

Veo como ella solo asiente, soy pésimo en esto, y el silencio es muy incómodo ¿debería decir algo o es mejor que empiece a trabajar? Siendo honesto quisiera irme en este momento, el ambiente esta tenso, tal vez hombres como yo nacieron únicamente para dar recetas y firmar certificados…

— ¿…Sucede algo?

En un primer momento creí que planeaba iniciar una conversación, hasta que me percato de que todo este tiempo no desvíe mi mirada de ella, genial ahora debo parecer un acosador…

—No, lo siento solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, siento haberte asustado.

Sin más que agregar opto por levantarme y preparar el desayuno, la llamo hacia la mesa y al terminar empiezo a prepararme para otro día de trabajo hoy es viernes, y solo queda un día más de trabajo para luego descansar.

…

Termino mi jornada laboral, esta vez resulto ser sencilla, tuve unos pocos pacientes para control y luego solamente me dedique a firmar recetas.

Voy rumbo hacia la sala para ver como esta Sylvie, que bueno recordar su nombre, siendo yo creí que me tomaría días recordarlo, no es que sea torpe, simplemente soy algo olvidadizo, debería contratar una secretaria un día de estos, así me recuerda las cosas simples, si no fuera porque el cerebro nos recuerda de forma automática que debemos respirar, ya habría muerto hace tiempo, y no, no exagero.

Al llegar a la sala, veo que Sylvie se encuentra en el mismo lugar sentada, la televisión se encuentra apagada, y si no fuera por sus continuos parpadeos pensaría que solo es un objeto decorativo o un maniquí, allí sentada, sin mover un musculo y con un rostro que dice todo pero a la vez nada, siendo honesto estoy un poco aterrado, ¿debería decir algo? o ¿así se divierte? Opto por romper el hielo entre los dos.

—Hola, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Genial, hora y media desperdiciadas pensando en que decir, y solo soy capaz de decir aquello.

—Nada, amo.

¿Otra vez con eso? Bien, supongo que deberé acostumbrarme, ya debe estar acostumbrada a decir eso, y el cambio tan repentino puede que le moleste, lo hablaremos luego mejor.

Y tus…— Dijo el médico mientras señalaba sus cicatrices.

Pienso que no tuve mucho "tacto", pero ya no es momento de retractarse, necesito saber si se encuentra bien, o en caso contrario si debería brindarle ayuda médica o no.

—Estas cicatrices son de cuando me vertieron unos químicos corrosivos…prefiero no recordarlo—dijo Sylvie.

— ¿No necesitas que las revise?

—Son de hace mucho tiempo, por lo que ya no duelen tanto— respondió.

Luego de prestarles un poco más de atención, no parecen ser recientes, supongo no será necesario vendarlas, de todas formas recuerdo que aquel hombre menciono la palabra "esclavos", pero no creí que fuera cierto del todo, tal parece me equivoque, de repente me comienzo a sentir fatal, ella estuvo todo este tiempo aquí sola, seguramente creyendo que le haría algún daño, maldición tratare de hacer algo por ella mañana.

Por ahora solo haré la cena, ahora que me doy cuenta sigue vistiendo la misma ropa, debería ir con ella al pueblo mañana y de paso hacer mis compras.

...

Luego de cenar, termino de lavar los platos, para luego ir a dormir, mañana debo levantarme temprano, así que me limito a despedirme de Sylvie, sin embargo ella se acerca.

—Amo ¿Hay algo en lo que lo pueda ayudar? Como esclava no puedo ver cómo trabaja en la casa sin estar haciendo nada…

Siendo sincero no me molesta hacer esto, estoy acostumbrado a hacer todo yo, desde que me mude de la casa de mis padres, nunca dependí de nadie, pero al analizar la cosas con calma, puedo ver que sus ojos reflejan un poco de miedo, supongo debe pensar que me desharé de ella si no es de utilidad. No quiero causarle otro problema, ya sufrió demasiado…supongo no habrá problemas con ello.

—Bien, te encargo las tareas simples.

—Si entiendo, limpiaré y lavaré los platos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La escucho decir un audible «buenas noches» mientras viaja rumbo a su habitación, bien ya es hora de dormir, mañana saldremos temprano, la llevaré con una vieja amiga que tiene una tienda de ropa en la zona, de esa forma no tendrá que seguir vistiendo solo esos harapos.


	3. Primera Salida

¡Hola! La razón de mi tardanza fueron los parciales, pero ya termine ja hasta dentro de una o dos semanas tendré tiempo libro, así que antes del sábado por la noche o domingo por la mañana subiré el próximo capitulo así que esperenlo n.n

-juanpablobro: ¡Eres mi primer comentario¡ te agradezco seguir la historia, y si tienes razón gracias por decirme en que me equivoque prometo arreglarlo, quizás no se note mucho en este capitulo pero en el próximo algo nuevo !seguro¡

-Lobo Hibiky: Gracias por el apoyo, estaré actualizando mas rápido así no te hago esperar la próxima, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 3 Una tarde en la ciudad

Sylvie despierta temprano por la mañana, como era costumbre al no poder dormir decide simplemente esperar a que el doctor la llame para desayunar, comprueba el reloj de mesa a su lado que señala «5.30», al parecer durmió un poco más que ayer, aunque el horario del desayuno es a las 8, así que tendrá que esperar, intenta acurrucarse en la cama para volver a dormir, pero al no poder conciliar el sueño, opta por mirar el techo contando cada grieta y mancha esperando su llamado.

Escucha al doctor decir su nombre, tras esto baja rápidamente por miedo a hacerlo esperar, una vez llega a la cocina y el doctor señala una silla frente a él, asiente para luego tomar su lugar. Tras unos minutos, frente a ella es colocado un plato con huevos, tocino, dos tostadas y un zumo de naranja. La comida transcurre rápido, pasado un tiempo el doctor toma los platos y los lleva consigo hacia el lavado, para luego mientras limpia decir:

—Sylvie, ve a ducharte en el baño te deje un cambio de ropa y una toalla, si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

Tras oírlo, Sylvie hace una pequeña reverencia y se marcha.

Tras un tiempo sale del baño, utiliza la toalla y se cambia tal como le ordenaron, observa la ropa y comprueba que es un vestido de una sola pieza de un color blanco, con detalles floreados y unos zapatos de color negro, tras cambiarse y al no saber dónde colocar la toalla y su vieja ropa decide dejarla en su habitación y ver si precisaban su ayuda.

Tras llegar a la sala de estar, observa al doctor que se encuentra ajustando su corbata negra, fija sus ojos en Sylvie para luego darle una sonrisa, y continuar con su corbata con algo de dificultad. Tras concluir dicho problema, se dirige a la puerta, y vuelve a observar a Sylvie.

—Bien, vamos necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas—Dijo el Doctor.

Sylvie algo confundida, creyendo haber escuchado mal, mira a sus costados para ver si había alguien más alrededor, al no encontrar a nadie observa al hombre para luego preguntar— ¿Me está hablando a mi amo?

—Sí, ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Sylvie niega y algo confundida por la situación se dirige a la puerta, para ir rumbo al pueblo.

…

El camino al pueblo no fue ni muy corto ni muy largo, y pudo observar gran variedad de árboles y plantas, hasta llegar a un camino de tierra rojiza que conectaba con la entrada del pueblo, antes de llegar pudo vislumbrar un hermoso campo de tulipanes y pequeños animales, entre ellos una ardilla que de alguna forma se le hizo familiar.

Tras entrar en el pueblo, fue recibida por un centenar de casas de ladrillo, algunas pintadas de color otras no, aunque a medida que avanzaba se podían apreciar más y más casas de madera barnizada, el primer lugar que visitaron fue una tienda de medicamentos, donde el doctor compro una bolsa cargada con productos farmacéuticos entre ellos gazas, jeringas y pastillas.

Luego de salir del establecimiento, visitaron las casas de algunos pacientes (La mayoría ancianos) que por cuestiones de salud, no pueden ir a atenderse al consultorio, aunque la mayoría precisaba recetas por lo que el doctor no tuvo mucho trabajo.

Uno de los últimos lugares fue una mueblería, Sylvie observaba al doctor hablar con el dueño del local, mientras dando una vista breve examinaba el lugar, no era muy grande y al parecer escuchando algo de la conversación, averiguo que el dueño era fabricante, eso explica la ausencia de muebles, aunque había una gran cantidad de fotos con clientes satisfechos al recibir su producto, a las cuales le dio una breve ojeada.

Una voz familiar termina por sorprenderla— Oye Sylvie, ya he terminado con los pedidos, ahora vamos a la tienda de una amiga ¿Bien? —Sylvie solo asiente.

Tras una breve caminata llegan a la tienda, esta estaba algo apartada de la zona comercial, y los grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos con cortinas, lo que dificultaba observar si había algo adentro o no, Sylvie fijo su vista al pequeño cartel colgado en la puerta «Abierto». El doctor abre la puerta y entra seguido por la joven.

— ¡Hola Aurelia! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Oh valla sorpresa, es raro verte por aquí, ¿Vas a dejar tu vida de marginado en el consultorio? —Pregunto una mujer de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, cubierto por un gorro de color rojo y un enorme vestido del mismo lugar, sus finos rasgos y su esbelta figura le dan la apariencia de una mujer atractiva.

—Por el momento prefiero vivir en el bosque, la vida en pueblos o ciudades no me agrada, soy más un hombre de montaña ja— Bromeo el doctor.

Tras esto Aurelia fija su vista sobre la joven, fijando la vista en su viejo amigo esperando que haga las presentaciones, este toma de muñeca a la mujer y la lleva a un lugar alejado de Sylvie para hablar. Tras unos minutos ambos llegan.

—Hola, permíteme presentarme me llamo Aurelia, encantada de conocerte— Dijo la mujer a Sylvie— ¿Y tú? —Agrego.

—Sylvie, encantada—Tras esto hace una pequeña reverencia.

—Bien, ¿puedes acompañarme?—Aurelia observa a la joven fijar su vista en el hombre allí presente, esperando una respuesta de su parte— Descuida, ya tengo su aprobación. Ven, acompañe—Sentencio la vendedora.

Tras unos minutos Sylvie se encontraba confundida, la mujer que se presentó hace poco, la hizo probar un centenar de vestidos, ropa interior, camisas, gorros, y hasta medias, No es que le moleste probarse tanta ropa, pero el hecho de ser el centro de atención consigue asustarla.

—Creo que estas bien ¿tú qué opinas? —Dijo Aurelia. Sylvie vestía un vestido largo por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos y medias del mismo color, además de un listón de color azul en su cabello.

—Creo que bien—Murmuro Sylvie.

Tras esto ambas mujeres se dirigen a donde se encuentra el hombre, que en ese momento estaba sentado sobre una silla algo apartada del vestidor y de las perchas con ropa, mientras leía una revista de autos. Aurelia termina por toser para llamar su atención.

— ¿Y bien que piensas? —Pregunto señalando a Sylvie.

—Le queda perfecto, tienes buen gusto—Sentencio — ¿Cuánto es?

—Descuida, va por cortesía de la casa, además seguramente vendrás de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, es un regalo, solo acéptalo—Dijo Aurelia dando por terminaba la discusión.

…

Tras haber terminado de comprar otros 2 cambios de ropa y despedirse de su amiga. El hombre termina prometiendo visitarla otra vez. Luego al comprobar que estaba con tiempo, decide ir para algún café cercano, llega al más concurrido del pueblo, pero tras leer en el cartel «Cerrado» Algo desanimado, decide volver la próxima vez. Camina junto con Sylvie yendo hasta casa, hasta que a lo lejos logra divisar un pequeño puesto de comidas, le pide a la muchacha que espere aquí y se marcha rápidamente a comprar.

Tras regresar en unos minutos, le da a Sylvie una crepa de vainilla, la joven lo observa confundida, pero tras unos segundos que parecieron horas la acepta, luego ambos se sentaron en un banco que se encontraba cerca, hasta que decide romper el silencio.

— ¿Y bien, te divertiste? —Pregunto el joven doctor.

Sylvie lo mira, para luego asentir y murmurar «Si»

Estaba a punto de preguntar si ¿Era la primera vez que salía? Pero al darse cuenta de que no era una buena idea, coloca una mano sobre su cabeza maldiciéndose, sin saber que decir decide no hablar. Quizás quiera estar tranquila—Pensó.

Tras terminar la crepa, se sorprende al escuchar a la joven hablar, aunque se desanima luego de escucharla decir que no debería haber gastado dinero en ella. ¿Hice algo mal? —Pensó. Tras esto sacude su cabeza, no está mal lo que hizo.

—Descuida, no me molesta. Además no tendrías ropa para andar por casa, y eso ¿sería complicado un problema no crees?

—Pero… hoy tenía ropa— Dijo Sylvie.

—Eso era de mi hermana, prefiero que tengas algo propio.

—Pero…

—Dijiste que me harías caso ¿o no?—Sylvie solo asiente— Entonces obedece. Además… luces mejor así—Agrego.

El doctor pensó que estaba mal darle órdenes, pero si era por su bien preferiría hacerlo, era la mejor solución.

…

Al llegar a casa, Sylvie deja sus cambios de ropa en la habitación y baja a cenar. La comida transcurre rápido, y como había prometido la noche anterior se encargaría de las tareas simples, así que una vez concluyo la comida fue directo al lavado. Una duda surca sobre su cabeza, así que pregunta.

— ¿Amo, la toalla de esta mañana donde la dejo?

—Oh cierto, me había olvidado—Respondió llevando una mano a su nuca— Déjala dentro del baño, no te preocupes por ello.

—Bien, es tarde Buenas Noches amo.

—Buenas noches a ti también, que duermas bien.

Sylvie esperaba que eso fuera cierto, pero sabía que aunque quisiera no podría, últimamente por las noches sufre constantes pesadillas, al menos mañana por la mañana podrá limpiar, así que tendrá algo que hacer. Luego de ello se dirige a su habitación algo confundida, fue la primera vez que dio un paseo, y esperaba que se volviera a repetir. ¿Sera que el mundo de afuera no da tanto miedo? —Tras pensar en esto lentamente se quedó dormida.


	4. Limpieza

Siento la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones de invierno, la net se me jodió y por ende no puedo escribir jaja bueno tengo la de escritorio pero es incomoda, de todas formas les traigo el capitulo, ahora mismo voy a empezar el quinto así que lo subiré mañana o pasado mañana, por cierto no vi los comentarios así que si hay los responderé en el próximo capitulo, sin mas que agregar disfruten el capitulo n.n

* * *

Capítulo 4: Limpieza

A la mañana siguiente el doctor se levanta fatigado, el trabajo atrasado se seguía acumulando y pese a que debería estar feliz por ser viernes, sabía que no tendría un día libre hasta llegado el domingo, y eso si trabajaba más tiempo de lo usual, quería seguir durmiendo, o por lo menos estar en cama unos minutos más, pero debía levantarse para preparar el desayuno y abrir el consultorio, por su mente cruzo la idea cambiar el horario de atención un poco más tarde, pero muchas de las personas a su alrededor no podrían asistir y por ende perdería mucha a mucho de sus pacientes, así que resignado se levanta.

Busca su teléfono móvil en el pequeño aparador de su izquierda, y una vez lo prende su tono de piel se torna pálido, eran las 9, y en menos de una hora debería preparar el desayuno y abrir el consultorio.

Tras maldecir, se dirige hacia su ropero, saca su típica bata blanca y las primeras prendas que encuentra, rápidamente entra al baño, y mientras se cepilla los dientes, abre la llave de la ducha dispuesto a tomar un baño, pasando por alto el hecho de que el agua tardara en calentarse, una vez termina arroja con precisión el cepillo de dientes en el lavamanos, y se seca lo más rápido que puede, sale del baño y aun con el cuerpo húmedo se coloca una remera gris, unos jeans negros, un par de medias de distinto color y sus únicos par de zapatos color negro, vuelve a mirar la hora, solo habían pasado 7 minutos, y feliz por su buen tiempo, ahora le queda un último obstáculo, preparar el desayuno.

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, pensando en varias maneras de disculparse con la joven que ahora vivía con él, termina por decidir en dejar las disculpas para después, ¿debería pasar por su habitación y decirle que el desayuno estará listo dentro de pronto? Pensó el doctor.

Una vez llego a la cocina vio a Sylvie sentada en su lugar, y frente a ella había dos platos de comida y un par de vasos de plástico con alguna bebida dentro, volvió a ver a la joven esperando que le diga si fue ella, aunque luego de pensarlo mejor no habría otra razón que lo explicara. Cuando estaba por hablar, la escucho decir.

—Lo siento amo, como usted no se había levantado todavía, creí que debería hacer el desayuno, si eso le molesta aceptare cualquier castigo que me dicte.

¿Castigo? El doctor se encontraba confundido por lo que dijo la joven, no estaba molesto, todo lo contrario, se encontraba aliviado ya no tendría que preocuparse por hacer ese trabajo, no es que no le agrade cocinar pero era molesto levantarse cada mañana y hacer lo mismo día tras día, aunque no comprendía por qué lo esperaba, el plato de Sylvie se encontraba sin tocar.

—No me molesta, te agradezco que hallas preparado el desayuno, hoy me quede dormido y estaba preocupado de que no hubieras comido, siento haberte hecho esperar.

—No amo, no me molesta, agradezco ser de ayuda— Dijo Sylvie mientras se ponía de pie— Siento, no haber saludado Buenos días— Agregó.

El doctor llevo una mano hacia su frente y respondió el saludo, le dijo que se sentara y ambos se pusieron a comer en silencio, hasta que una duda pasó por la cabeza del hombre.

—Oye Sylvie.

— ¿Si amo?

— ¿Sabías cocinar?

—En donde solía vivir, me encargaba de limpiar lo que ensuciaban, mientras las mujeres más grandes preparaban la comida, las jóvenes se encargaban de limpiar o de hacerle compañía a mi antiguo amo.

—Oh ya veo, siento hacerte recordar ello—Dijo el doctor mientras se maldecía así mismo por ser tan curioso.

—Descuida, no me molesta.

—Una pregunta más, ¿Por qué no empezaste a comer antes? Hubieras comido sin mi si tenías hambre—Pregunto el hombre al darse cuenta de que la comida se encontraba tibia, sabía bien, pero le sorprendía que alguien lo esperara para comer, ni siquiera su hermana lo hacía— Además tu comida pudo haberse enfriado.

—Porque creí que sería una falta de respeto comer sin usted.

—Oh ya veo, gracias por esperarme entonces.

Sylvie solo asiente, y una vez ambos concluyen con su comida, la joven levanta los platos llevándolos hacia el lavado para limpiarlos, el doctor al percatarse de esto decide interferir.

—Oye Sylvie, no es necesario que laves los platos, ya hiciste suficiente solo déjalos ahí, una vez termine de trabajar yo mismo los limpiare.

—Pero amo, usted dijo que podría ayudar en los deberes que no fueran pesados, no quisiera quedarme sin hacer nada mientras usted hace todo el trabajo, además…me sentiría desechable—Murmuro.

Bien, hazlo si quieres pero no te esfuerces demasiado, una vez termines ponte a mirar la tele o leer alguna revista, relájate un poco todavía eres joven.

—De acuerdo amo.

Sin más que decir el joven, se despide y sin ganas de trabajar, abre el consultorio hoy sería un día muy largo.

…

El doctor se encontraba cansado, aunque pudo acabar con el trabajo atrasado, tardo más tiempo del que esperaba, en el día de hoy asistieron muchos pacientes, y la gran mayoría vino por consulta, prefería a los que venían por receta, ya que bastaba con una firma y listo, pero no, este día no fue el caso, ya que al parecer debido al invierno, muchos el día de hoy estaban con gripe o angina, era típico de la estación y con un poco de reposo y medicina ya estarían mejor. Observo su celular ya eran casi las 10, la mitad de su día se lo dedico al trabajo, si hubiera sabido que esta profesión lo dejaría exhausto puede que haya desistido en seguir.

—Bueno realmente no, me fascina mi profesión.

Una vez salió de su consultorio, se quedó gratamente sorprendido al notar que todo se encontraba completamente limpio, el pasillo sin una pizca de polvo, en la cocina, las sillas se encontraban ubicadas en orden en la mesa, los platos, vasos y cada uno de los instrumentos de cocina en su lugar incluso el lavado estaba tan limpio como el primer día, busco el arco de su padre y este mismo se encontraban brillando de limpio, había sido un regalo de parte de él y de su hermana para su padre, ya que le encantaba la caza, aunque a la madre del doctor no le agravada tener armas en la cocina, según ella «Asustaba a las visitas» Luego le agradecería a Sylvie, por haber limpiado la casa, no es que antes estuviera sucia pero al no tener tiempo la limpieza que se realizaba era muy pobre, hablando de Sylvie ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? Pensó el Doctor.

No tardo en encontrarla, se encontraba seria, sentada en el sillón mientras miraba con ambos ojos abiertos como un pequeño gato la tele, la cual por alguna extraña razón se encontraba apagada —Espero que esto no sea en enserio— Murmuro el doctor.

—Oye Sylvie ¿Qué haces? —Dijo mientras se maldecía por decir preguntas tan tontas.

—Buenas noches amo, como usted dijo me encuentro viendo la tele.

—Pero ¿Te das cuentas que está apagada no? —Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Lo siento no entiendo.

El doctor solo suspira, se dirige hacia Sylvie tomando lugar en el sillón a su lado, y busca el control del aparato.

— ¿Ves este botón? —Dijo mientras Sylvie asentía con la cabeza— Bien, entonces apriétalo.

Luego de ello de la tele empieza a emitirse un programa de cocina.

— ¿Ves? Si presionas ese botón la tele prendera, y si lo vuelves a pulsar se apagara, ¿fácil no? Y si aprietas estos— Dijo mientras le señalaba los botones para cambiar de canales y volumen— Podrás cambiar de canal y subir el sonido o bajarlo de la tele, ¿entiendes?

Sylvie solo vuelve a asentir con la cabeza— De todas formas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viendo la tele apagada?

—Cerca de 4 horas.

—Ya veo, ¡Espera¡ ¿¡Cuánto tiempo!? —Pregunto alarmado mientras observada a Sylvie— ¿Acaso no te aburriste?

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, es mi culpa, te hubiera explicado mejor ello, no creí que no sabrías como cambiar de canal o prenderla, ¿de todas formas comiste algo? he terminado tarde, ahora mismo preparare la cena.

—No, lo siento.

¿Tampoco te has duchado?

—No, lo siento.

— ¿Es que acaso eres una niña pequeña?

—No, lo siento.

— ¿Puedes dejar de disculparte?

—Lo siento.

—Para que me esfuerzo—Dijo el doctor mientras suspiraba— Oye, ve a ducharte, usa la ropa que compramos ayer supongo Aurelia habrá elegido un piyama, debe haber una toalla en el ropero de tu habitación, y una vez termines ponte a ver la tele hasta que termine de hacer la cena y te llame ¿sí?

—Sí, amo—Dijo Sylvie para luego ir hacía su habitación.

—Y si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías contestar con más de un «si»? — Le dijo el Doctor a Sylvie, quien se encontraba cruzando el pasillo.

—Lo siento amo, no soy muy habladora— Respondió para tiempo después perderse en el pasillo.

—Bien, a cocinar.

…

Tiempo después de haber terminado la cena, el doctor llama a Sylvie, esta al poco tiempo aparece vistiendo un piyama color rosa chicle, la cena transcurre en completo silencio, la joven si hablar, y el hombre con miedo a romper el silencio, hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza.

—Oye Sylvie, hoy muchos pacientes vinieron por gripe, así que mañana antes de abrir te hare un chequeo, deberás empezar a comer bien, estas delgada, Aurelia me dijo que estabas muy flaca, si algo te llegara a pasar luego terminaría en problemas con esa mujer, y sería peor si le dice a mi hermana, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si es lo que usted desea está bien, amo.

—Bueno realmente no es como si deseara hacerlo, pero es mejor prevenir, ¿Qué clase de doctor sería si dejo que agarres un resfriado? —Dijo el doctor— Bien, he terminado ¿y tú?

—Sí, amo.

—Bueno entonces, puedes ir a descansar, yo terminare de limpiar, hiciste mucho el día de hoy, así que puedes descansar, Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches amo—Respondió al saludo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.


End file.
